


That Which Lurks in our Heads

by TheMentallyUnstableWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: As this is a work in progress, Body Horror, Horror, If there are any tags I missed and should add, Monsters, Not that much of it yet but its there, Psychological Horror, let me know, tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMentallyUnstableWriter/pseuds/TheMentallyUnstableWriter
Summary: The Eddsworld crew find themselves in a nightmareish reality. Stuck with an old friend, his pals, as well as their neighbors. Reality becoming more and more surreal, becoming more and more dangerous. Stuck in each of their nightmares. Poor souls, not even death can wake you up.





	1. Don't Fall Asleep

_The only thing he would always see was that dark brown black hair spilling downward. Obscuring the face he could never remember, leaning over him with hair brushing against his cheeks. She leans in, close enough for him to watch tears reach her chin. Soon falling into the void of the room they were in. He couldn’t move, frozen to the point his chest wouldn’t even let him take in a breath. Staring at the twisted memory of his mother reaching out to him, broken bloody nails digging into his arms harshly.___  
Jon opened his eyes, heart racing and tears pricking at his eyes. He slowly sat up, calming down. Trying to remember what exactly got such a reaction out of him, only coming up blank. He sighed softly, brushing aside any left over feelings.   
He almost just buried his face back into the soft blankets to go back to sleep, only to hear Marks trademark knock on his door. Knock, knock, then three quick knocks. 

“Jon, get up. It’s already noon.”   
He wanted to ignore him, since he woke up tired despite getting a full night of sleep. However, if he didn’t get up now, he knew he would just stay in bed all day. He slowly slipped his feet over to the side of the bed to land on to the floor. Reaching the nightstand for the glass of water and morning pill. Taking the pill with a quick gulp of water as he stood up and walked out of his room.   
Jon walked past Mark, who was now on the couch writing. Probably for something work related. Eduardo wasn’t anywhere to be seen, most likely holed up in his room. Jon made his way to the kitchen, setting his cup by the sink. Soon pouring himself some cereal and sitting down at the counter with his head resting in the palm of his hand. The only sound in the house being the _tap tap tap_ of marks fingers on the keyboard. 

Well it was until Eduardo kicked open the front door with a loud bang. Jon out of reflex, dropping his spoon and covering his head slightly. Jon forcing himself to unfold while Mark shut his computer. Mark looking over to glare at the interruption.  
“Do you mind? Some people actually try to pay rent around here.”   
“Some weird shit is going down.” Eduardo shut the door, ignoring Mark. “You notice how quiet it is?”

“You mean how quiet it _was_?”  
“Will you shut the fuck up for once.” Eduardo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well the reason it is so quiet is because the neighbors are in some sort of..coma?”   
Mark raised an eyebrow at Eduardo. Jon looking up from his cereal in curiosity.   
“A coma? Like, being really sleepy?”

Jon shrank down from Eduardo’s stare. 

“They won’t wake up at all. I even kicked the bastard a little.”

Mark set his computer safely on the coffee table 

“Of course you did”  
“Are you seriously unfazed by this shit? Three people, the same house, the damn house that is right next to us?” 

Mark sighed, looking tiredly over to Eduardo “Is there anything I can really do? Did you call for help at least?”  
“Of course I did!”  
“Then what else do you want from me?” Mark’s tone stayed calm and professional, despite looking more and more annoyed. “There are logical explanations that more qualified people will figure out. No need to poke any farther.”   
Eduardo rolled his eyes, Jon flinching at each a bit too loud footstep that made its way to the kitchen. Staring at the soggy cereal, as the sound of fingers tapping away started up again. He tried to will himself into finishing breakfast, only to feel this unsettling dread sink into him slowly. 

He stood up and went back to his room, Mark starting to say something. Most likely _What did I tell you about leaving dirty dishes out?, _but it was cut off by the sound of Jon’s door closing quickly after him. His safe space, the place he knows no one will try to get into. The trio set down ground rules after all.   
1\. Don’t go into another’s room without specific permission

This was one of the spaces that muffled too loud footsteps, muffled the repetitive sound of tapping, or the arguments that sometimes occur. However, that feeling of dread wouldn’t leave him alone. He hugged himself as he layed back down in bed. Maybe it wasn’t healthy, but it felt safer. Him hugging a small ducky plushie close. Soon the feeling of dread left, as he fell asleep. 

As the ambulance arrived, Eduardo rushed out to flag them down. Speaking too quickly and panicked to be understood. Mark soon followed out after with a shaken expression, clarifying.  
“Our flatmate won’t wake up either…” 

  
  
  



	2. What did you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see where exactly Matt, Edd, and Jon has gone, but where is Tom?

Edd shot up, blinking a couple of times as he tried to see through the darkness. Reaching out his fingers, them brushing against the papery feeling of wallpaper. He stood up, looking close, only seeing slightly darker swirling patterns in the walls. He felt around, realizing it’s just small as a closet. Feeling no signs of a door in any direction. He felt himself get anxious, stopping, letting himself calm down before trying to figure out a way out.  
Only for his heart to sink as he heard a pained cry from Ringo, as if someone had kicked into her side harshly.  
“Ringo?!” He banged on one of the walls, choking on his own breath as he kept hearing those pitiful sounds that came from every direction. His back slid down the wall, hugging himself tightly and curling up.  
“Edd!” Toms voice rung out to replace Ringos, only for a gunshot to follow. He couldn’t do anything, he was just sitting there letting them all die. More voices rang out, all calling for help, he gripped his head, covering his ears yet nothing would drown them out. Repeating a soft I’m sorry over and over again.

Matt’s eyes opened, finding himself on a soft velvet carpet. The room almost looking like his own. He was confused, getting to his feet. Seeing several different mirrors covering the walls, yet no exit in sight. He smiled, picking up one of the mirrors off of the wall to look in.  
The reflection of himself smiled back at him, slowly bringing up a knife to cut at his own face. Matt dropped the mirror and fell back, feeling at his face with shaky hands. No cuts… just a broken mirror resting on the ground. He got back up to his feet, unsteadily looking back up. Only for his eyes to meet another one of him, skin rotting off of his cheeks. Decay deep enough to see bone. It pressing its hands to the mirror, staring directly back at him. Matt looked away, one hand still holding his face. Phantom pain started cause slight sore pain into the cheeks of his face. Turning away only lead him into looking into another mirror. Catching his breath as this one looked normal.  
Only for his breath get caught in his throat as this Matt’s face split apart, showing rows and rows of bloody teeth. Hand slamming onto the mirror, causing it to crack. Our Matt taking in a breath, only for it to turn into a scream. Him holding his head, trying to shelter him from these imagery. Shaking as the sounds of several mirrors cracking surrounded him. 

Edd shot up once he heard Matt’s scream, a scream that actually had a direction to come from. Sounding a lot more real from the dreamlike screams that surrounded him. He slammed his body into the wall, feeling it move very slightly. Ignoring the soreness starting to set into his shoulder, he rammed into it again. This time wallpaper ripping, and him falling forward. The sound of breaking glass following as he fell to the ground.  
Matt uncovered his head to look over. Edd pushing himself to his feet, grabbing the ginger into a bear hug.  
“God, I never thought I’d be this happy to see you” He smiled to Matt, who just stared back confused.  
“Where are...we?”  
“Not entirely sure- but I have a feeling we should get out as soon as possible.” Edd let go of Matt to start searching the room for an exit. Each mirror looking as if they were painted over in black. Matt staring at the ground refusing to look up. So much for his help.. He then came upon one old looking full body mirror that just showed his own reflection.  
There had to be a reason that one was different. He pressed his finger against the glass noticing that there was no space in between his fingers, as if they were touching. He stepped back, grabbing a piece of one of the broken mirrors’ frames pulling his arms back into a swing.  
“No!!!”  
CRASH

Mark stepped into the hospital hallway, sitting down on the waiting bench. Eduardo holding his head in his hands with his entire body tensed up. Looking like he was close to ripping his own hair out. Mark sighed, letting his back lean against the wall. Guilt starting to grip at him, telling him that this was his fault. That this was all because he didn’t do something- but couldn’t figure out what that something was. His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor coming up to the two. Making a concerned, unsure face as he took in a deep breath, and began.  
“The good news is there are no signs of damage, vital signs are stable, and he is showing no signs of deterioration.” The doctor paused “The bad news is, he is not showing any signs of waking up. With no implications to what could of caused this, we cannot find a direct solution to fix it. One thing we are worried about is the sudden increase of heartbeats. That hasn’t happened to Jon, but if he has the same thing as the other patients. It could be a worry.”  
Mark let out a shaky sigh, slipping his face into his hands. Causing his glasses to be pushed up. He took a moment before readjusting himself. Eduardo refused to look up, staring at his feet as if they insulted him personally. The doctor spoke up again.  
“I wouldn’t worry. We are monitoring them closely, and nothing has gotten severe…if you would like to see him, you may go in now”  
Mark replied with a soft thank you, the doctor turning and walking down the silent hall. Footsteps getting quieter and quieter. Mark looked over to Eduardo, who stayed. Showing no signs of wanting to get up. Mark sighed making his way inside, pulling up one of the chairs to sit beside Jon. Staring down to the relaxed face of his flatmate. He reached over to take Jons hand into his. The only signs of him being alive being how his chest would rise and fall with every breath, the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor, and the slight warmth he still had in his hands.  
Mark opened his mouth to try to say something, only for nothing to come out. He took a couple more deep breaths, gently squeezing Jon’s hand.  
“I’m...I’m sorry..” He started “...knowing you, if you were awake you’d just stare at me confused and ask ‘for what?’” He laughed weakly “...I’m not even sure what I am sorry for...perhaps for everything” He swallowed hard “..I know me and Eduardo can be distant, tend to push you away and act as if everything is alright… I don’t know how you do it, after all this time you would still smile at us as if we were the best people in the world...How you can say that everything will be alright with such confidence…”  
“...If it weren’t for you, me and Eduardo would have given up long ago...Without your positive outlooks my world would look a lot more grey…You know how to enjoy the little things, like how you would get so happy when we would go out for ice cream and walk around the park. How you’d point out every dog that would pass by…”  
Mark choked, letting go of Jons hand to brush away the tears that were threatening to fall.  
“We appreciate you… and I am sure we do not let you know that enough but…” He shook his head “We truly do, and...please...please stay with us…”  
He stared down at Jon for a while more, the only thing that could be heard was that steady beeping.  
“I should get back to Eduardo...you know how he isn’t the best at handling things. Especially when it comes to his emotions...Bye”  
He stood up, letting the door close behind him. Looking to the now empty bench, hearing loud aggressive footsteps getting farther and farther away. He sighed, quickly following after them.  
Leaving before he could hear those steady beeps suddenly turn frantic. 

Later that night, they were both back home,given the all clear by the police. Mark had placed his glasses back into their case, wearing a robe as he walked to the kitchen where he found Eduardo drinking another diet coke.  
“Eduardo...it’s midnight..”  
He didn’t respond to his remark, staring off into nothing as he sipped quietly.  
“Are you...nervous to go to sleep?”  
That got a reaction, him turning his head to glare right at Mark, shaking his head. But Mark could see him gripping at his sleeve tightly with his free hand.  
“Are you?”  
Mark was taken aback by his question being thrown right back at him. The truth was, he hasn’t gotten any sleep yet. He looked to the side, nodding slowly.  
“It's ...nerve wracking…? Staying in the same house he…” Mark sighed, shaking his head. “Why don’t we stay somewhere else for a little bit..? Get a room at a hotel near the hospital...just so we can be nearby..”  
Eduardo’s glare softened, slowly nodding.  
“Yeah....that sounds like a good idea”  
Mark gave Eduardo a weak smile.

All of the mirrors shattered at once, Edd covering his head as glass flew. Soon straightening up, looking over to Matt who just shook his head. Muttering ‘you are going to let them out…’ to himself in a panicked tone. Edd walking over to gently shake him out of it.  
“Matt...MATT.” Matt snapped out of it and looked up “Nothing is here, nothing has gotten loose...you’re fine.”  
Matt nervously glanced around, calming down once he realized edd was right. Edd let him go, looking over to the new opening through the shattered mirror. Which lead into a darkly lit concrete room. Pipes lining against one of the walls, no windows to let any light in or even suggest there is an outside. There were two doors, both looking wooden and worn.  
“C’mon” Edd pulled matt through, careful of the sharp shards of glass. Once he was fully in the room, he realized just how cold it was in there. Ready to keep moving to find an exit he reached for the nearest door, only to stop when whimpering could be heard from the other one. He let his hand slip off the doorknob as he made his way over to the sound. Matt grabbing at Edds sleeve.  
“Edd, what if it’s something that isn’t friendly..??” Matt spoke in a whisper.  
“And what if it is someone that needs help? You stay back, I can handle this” Edd responded in the same whispery tone. Shrugging Matts hand off as he made his way over, the door locked from the outside. Edd gently unlocking it and pulling it open. His eyes making contact with black ones, and a terrified face.  
Then came the high pitched scream, Edd lurching to cover Jons mouth quickly shushing him. Jon still shaking violently with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The Small closet he was trapped in feeling like a freezer. Edd gently pulled Jon to his feet, Jon stepping out on unsteady legs.  
“How the hell did you get in there??” Edd whisper yelled.  
“I..I don’t know I just- I” Jon choked on his own words, “I just- the...m…” He started to become incomprehensible. Edd sighed, rubbing the sides of Jons arms to try and warm him up.  
“We don’t really know how we got here either...so let’s stick together and find a way out of here. Where ever ‘here’ is…”  
Matt had now made his way over peeking over Edds shoulder, before Jolting back.  
“Ah! A ghost!”  
“Matt…” Edd tiredly looked over to the ginger behind him. “It’s our neighbor, c’mon, we need to keep moving. We don’t know what this place is and who is behind this, and I have a feeling we don’t want to find out.”  
Edd stepped towards the unopened door, feeling a little bit more weight to his arm. Looking back he saw Jon clinging on as if he was a lifesaver out in open water. Jon taking a moment to realize what he was doing and letting go. Though he looked as if he was about to hyperventilate, hugging himself tightly instead. Edd sighed and took Jons hand and hooked his arm with the other. Edd opening the other door with Jon sticking close to his side and Matt right behind. The door opened into a cozy, almost familiar hallway. Several doors lining the corridor. Edd checked behind him, making sure he had everyone before starting to make his way down. 

Back in the hospital, the doctors are completely lost. As one of the patients stuck in a coma now had a big bruise along their arm and shoulder that wasn’t there before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start, next chapter will be a look into the nightmare world and where exactly Tom, Matt, and Edd ended up. The victim count is far from over.


End file.
